The invention of the first Mag
by ZEROMZ
Summary: Just how were these mysterious inventions created? The mystery is revealed...


The Invention of the First Mag

It was a misty planet that we had land on, moss seemed to be everywhere. It was a high paying job I suppose I was getting paid what the job was worth, the planet had never been heard of and the doctor I was with was clearly insane. We were treading threw what looked like green and brown water, only I had a hunch that this wasn't water as per the smell.

"Now you understand what we are looking for aren't you?" The doctor muttered, his voice seemed to be squeaky and changing from high to low pitches nervously

"Ya doc, I know I know" I replied calmly "We're looking for what looks like a liquid metal."

I myself was a Humar, I had short black hair with dark brown eyes. My amour was green as I wanted to blend in with my surroundings as best as possible. I brought my new Flowen sword with me as it is the best weapon on the market. I decided to take this quest because I was promised not only a hefty sum of twenty thousand meseta but also a free robotic partner if the experiment was a success. The doctor was as skinny as they come, wearing a bright white lab coat (which I strongly advised him NOT to wear) with curly long grey hair.

We had been on foot for hours but to no avail, this planet seems to be nothingness and how such a "rare" material could be in a smelly polluted water wasteland is beyond me. I started to feel frustrated but the doctor had the same stupid, enthusiastic look on his face as when we first arrived. Suddenly something rustled in the water. A small snake like creature jumped out and was flailing widely in front of the doctor's feet. It was small and green, yet he took it as an extreme danger…

"Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!" He screamed frantically

"Doc, will you relax" I said calmly "It's not going to hurt you, heck it doesn't even have a mouth!"

"I pay YOU! So do what I ask"

"YOU don't pay me, the hunter guide does, I can make the call on when killing will be done"

He looked frustrated "I will report you sir! I'm one of the top scientists in the world! I'll make it so you can never even hold a saber again!"

I decided not to argue, I felt bad for the little creature as I swung my sword and sliced it in half. Suddenly a loud cry appeared from beside us, and immerging from under the ground with a huge rumble was an octopus like creature flailing its tentacles at us. It was brown with red eyes and the tentacles were a dark green like fashion, so I assumed I slice part of its tentacle off. It hurled its arms at me, I swung my sword only this time it bounced off with no avail to even making it flinch. It whacked me across my amour sending me to the ground, I noticed my sword was sparking metal like fibers after it hit.

"That's it!" The doctor yelled as he grabbed the piece I had sliced off "The creature is covered in the liquid metal and uses it as a shield"

I had looked at the creature shapely while rolling on the ground to keep from getting hit. If this thing really was made of this "ever self replicating" metal then simply hitting it wouldn't work I figured. An idea struck, I held out my hand and cast Gibbarta and the effect of freezing worked instantly. I got up brushed my back off, grabbed the doc and started running for the ship. Naturally my feet were covered in gunk and the water was slowing me down, but we had still managed to escape the unhappy creature.

"Oh my, this is wwwooonnndddeeerrrffffuuuulll" He exclaimed "This is perfect, simply perfect it even appears to have a mind link capability"

I was nearing the ship and ignoring the old fool, he had almost gotten me killed and of course if ALL the creatures had this metal then I could have easily killed a small one. It was only a few seconds after I had fully comprehended what the doctor had just said to me…

"What do you mean by mind link?" I replied

"Why it means that the creature you just attacked was also linked to other creatures"

I stood in shock for a moment then started to run. How could I have been so thoughtless, no wonder everything was quieter! They were planning a sneak attack! I took swings at the ground and saw pieces of tentacles come flying out. I had figured, thanks to the mind link they knew where we were going. Creatures came at us from both sides, only they appeared blue. I retired casting Gibbarta but this time it made the tentacles glow and they seemed to be faster, as well as stronger.

"Doc? Can the metal change its attributes to better suit an environment?" I asked as they looked into my eyes

"Oh more then that, it's capable of even changing its physical form, attacks and yes attributes as well"

"Ggggrreeeaaattt…."

They had come at me, I jumped and landed on one tentacle and did a back flip on one creatures head. The other creature lunged at me but I dodged by doing a back flip and as a result he had whacked his own buddy which caused metal sparks to come out. I realized that physical and now my ice capabilities were useless against these titans. Yellow light had come around one of them, it had burst and both started shrieking. They covered there eyes and I had jumped off the ones head. The Doc had apparently used Grants which had blinded them. We ran on and finally arrived at my ship (which by the way was covered in the swamp water). We had gotten inside, and I truly thought that even for the TON of meseta I was going to receive wasn't worth this. The doc handed me a little metal like ball with a glowing light.

"Here you are" he said

"What is this thing?" I asked

To which he smiled and responded "The first Mag"

The end


End file.
